


Little Sake Bearing Sakura

by LittleDevil



Category: Naruto, Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Kakasaku Week 2016 Day 2 Fairy Tales, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Spirited Away Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDevil/pseuds/LittleDevil
Summary: Sakuras mother thinks she should bring her grandmother sake.Sakura thinks her grandmother must be an alkoholic. She is not wrong.Will she make it through the forest? Or will the wolves get her first? I guess this is what people commonly call fluff





	

 

There were wolves in the woods. Everybody knew that. They howled at night when the wind raged through the forest and they hovered just behind the tree line in the shadows waiting for unsuspecting prey.

They were enormous sentient creatures, at least judging from the paw prints the hunters had found. No man had ever captured or killed one

No man had ever seen more than a shadow either.

Only the occasional dead sheep really proved their existence.

There was a rumor that if someone killed a wolf the´d become one themselves.

So naturally nobody ventured into the woods without a good reason.

Bringing her grandmother sake however, did not seem like a good enough reason for Sakura.

‘Mother. What about the wolves? What if they kill me?’

Her mother had only shaken her head and smiled.

‘The wolves won´t hurt you. They would never hurt sweet young things like you. Stay with your grandmother overnight. Also she might need a hand with a few chores so you might have to stay with her for a while. Just send me a bird or something, so I know you´re fine.’

Sakura grumbled.

A while, her mother said. The wolves won´t hurt you, her mother said.

She remembered her grandmother faintly from when she had visited the village a few years back. She had brought her assistant along.

It had been a rather short visit.

The villagers had seen her and fetched the pitchforks.

Fortunately, nobody seemed to know about the connection to the Harunos.

She grumbled again. Her grandma had a drinking problem, judging by the number of bottles her mother had given her.

She ventured into the forest at midmorning on a sunny spring day, her red cape around her shoulders, her candycotton hair shining in the sun.

It could have been worse.

__________________________-

 

Of course it became worse.

The thick foliage had long ago drowned out all the sunlight and she could feel the cold of early march creep up to her.

The trees that surrounded her had changed from a welcoming, beautiful variety to a much more sinister one.

She sighed.

Her mother had told her to stay on the path.

She wondered how anyone would be stupid enough to leave the path when the trees where growing so thickly and densely that leaving the path was already near impossible. Sure, there were some useful herbs with healing abilities everywhere in the forest, but they were not worth losing her life.

She kicked a stone ahead of her.

‘Stupid Grandma, stupid Sake and stupid forest. But most of all stupid fucking wolves. Not gonna hurt me because I´m a sweet young thing, what are you thinking mother?! Argh’

She blanched when she heard someone chuckle directly behind her.

Ever so slowly she turned around.

‘Stupid wolves, huh? Have you ever met one personally to be qualified to offer such an assessment?’

The man standing in front of her was tall, she couldn´t see his face because it was clad in shadows, although a lone black eye shone through. His long white spiky hair was wafting in the ever growing wind that had had her shivering for quite a while.

‘No, I can´t say that I have, otherwise I probably wouldn’t be alive, Mr?’

He was standing there slouched in a way that implied laziness but to her it only screamed dangerous. A feeling that was only undermined by his lack of obvious weapons like a sword or a bow, he didn´t even carry a bag.

‘You may call me Kakashi.’

His visible eye was smiling. It was the sort of hungry smile that usually made her exceedingly uncomfortable. He approached her then, with a graceful elegance one usually associated with predators. Her heart beat high in her throat. There was something about this man that made her feel … things. She really should leave.

‘I-I must go now. It was nice making your acquaintance.’

She turned around, unwilling to expose her back to him, but there was no other possibility and fled, not waiting for his reply. It didn´t matter that she was awfully impolite. Safety was what mattered. She just sped on when she heard him laugh at her. The sound went right between her legs.

‘I´ll see you soon.’

She wasn´t sure if it was a threat or a promise.

____________________________________________

 

When she finally arrived at her grandmother´s house she had to repress the urge to knock her head into a firm surface.

It was already late in the afternoon and her gran´s house was less of a house and more a compound. As it turned out it was a huge ryokan.

Why did nobody ever tell her anything.

She climbed the steps to the entrance, inwardly losing it but keeping up the pretenses fairly well when she saw two rows of maids with various animal features, such as ears or bushy tails waiting to welcome her.

**Sweet Kami, what the actual fuck!**

Oh no, she thought, her Inner was awake. She had hoped that after she hadn´t woken because of the man in the woods, her Inner would not wake up again soon. It would have been so nice and quiet.

‘I´m looking for my grandmother, Tsunade. I´m here to bring her 20 bottles of sake, and greetings from my mother.’

The girls stared at her in surprise until a young beautiful woman in a dark blue yukata came from inside and ushered them all out of the way.

‘Sakura, it is nice to see you again. You probably don´t remember me, I´m Shizune, your grandmother’s assistant.

_______________________

What her mother had apparently forgotten to tell her was that:

 

  * Her grandmother was apparently a small Shinto goddess, who run a ryokan for the supernatural.
  * She, as her direct descendant was, too, a minor goddess (of sake of all things).
  * She was not supposed to return to her mother for the next few years, since her gran was going to teach her ‘everything’.
  * There were way more dangerous things in the woods than plain old wolves.
  * Her mother had a wicked sense of humor, never telling her jack shit.



 

_____________________________-

Misaki Haruno sat with a hot tea in her hand when she felt her daughters curses and laughed to herself.

She had waited for years for this moment. She was definitely going to win the bet with her mother.

_____________________________

Sakura also found out that ‘Kakashi’ was the nearest thing to a wolf she could have met.

Which made it so much more embarrassing for her when she met him next.

He had spotted her from a mile, her pink her giving her away easily, even in the midst of all kinds of supernatural beings. So he stealthily made his way towards her, appearing directly in her path.

‘Sakura.’

It didn´t even surprise her that he knew her name.

‘Kakashi.’

She stared at him, his face was more in the open than before, only the lower half shrouded by a mask and she could see a long scar over his right eye.

 **Oooh I want him, right between our legs. Please, just once and I´ll shut up forever**.

Sakura wanted him, too. Multiple times.

‘So, I see you´ve found the way to your grandmother?’

‘As you can see, I did.’

Her smile was forced, she was not yet fully capable of hiding her thoughts as effortlessly as her mother and grandmother. Especially when Inner butted in all the time. But no one would have thought it was attraction she hid.

‘So, you won´t mind when I fantasize about you tonight?’

‘I, eh, what?’

She could feel a furious flush creeping up her checks.

‘Excuse me.’

And she fled again.

____________________________________--

It became a tragic tradition between them. He would seek her out, utter a random line about her life and would then proceed to embarrass her in front of her company. Usually just Naruto who helped her air out the sheets but that was bad enough.

‘If I were a cat I’d spend all 9 lives with you.’

‘Do you believe in karma? Because I know some good karma-sutra positions.’

‘You’re on my list of things to do tonight.’

‘You know, if I were you, I’d have sex with me.’

Each time she had fled swiftly, mostly leaving behind a flabbergasted Naruto, who had then later tried to talk about it, which she adamantly refused.

But then one day, she hadn´t even been outside, just sitting in her tea room and relaxing for once he had suddenly lurked in the doorway.

‘Roses are black, violets are red, what is it going to take, to get you into your bed?’

It wasn´t the fact that she didn´t want him. She wanted him badly. But his taunting was unbearable. She knew he didn´t want her that way. He was just mocking her, taking revenge for cursing the wolves or whatever strange reason he might have. Maybe he just liked to get her flustered. Suddenly she was angry.

‘Shut up.’

He quirked an eyebrow.

‘Make me.’

He looked at her, interest clearly showing on his face. When he walked over she felt like prey. Her cheeks reddened. If his intentions hadn´t been clear before, they were now.

‘And how do you suppose I do that?’ she asked, a little intimidated.

She only realized now, that his mask was gone. He was terribly beautiful like a nearing thunderstorm.

‘I guess you´ll have to think of something.’, he smirked, making her even more flustered by his hungering look. As if he wanted to devour her. She swallowed hard when he invaded her personal space, effectively pinning her to her seat. She inhaled his scent, a clean earthy tone.

‘I think I´ve got an idea.’, she said as he leaned in closer, so that his face was only centimeter from hers. Her eyes dropped from his eyes to his lips, full and slightly apart.

She was still fixated on his lips as he asked:’ And what would that idea entail?’ before raising her eyes again. Unconsciously her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. It only made the hunger in his gaze increase.

Instead of answering he drew nearer, agonizingly slow and never leaving her eyes.

Only millimeters from her lips he murmured ‘This?’ And kissed her slowly.

She brought her arms around him and pulled him closer until his knees buckled and he was sitting on her lap steadied by one hand on the floor and the other tangled in her hair.

A small moan escaped her when he separated from her only for him to kiss her fiercer this time.

She had already opened her lips for him, tasting him on her tongue when he started to kiss her jawline and then down her throat.

She placed a hand on his crotch, feeling his already half erect cock. Now it was his time to moan.

‘You’re an asshole, you know that?’

He giggled right then and kissed her.

‘I know. Smile, if you want to have sex with me.’, he said still kissing her.

She knew he could feel her grin against his mouth.

‘Idiot.’


End file.
